


Unbreak my heart new

by mistyegg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Polyamory Negotiations, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Eren’s sleep recently had been plagued - it wasn’t the flesh ripping nightmares anymore, but rather holding his Captain and shoving him face-first into the bed and playing with his ass for hours on end. The young adult was creaming his pants when he woke up every morning without fail, early enough that he could clean his sorry mess before meeting Levi at breakfast. The hand on his lower back leading Eren through the halls, even when he didn’t have to, the gentle jabs at the length of his hair, the empty threats of punishment… it all made Eren feel sick.Because whenever he saw Captain Levi, he saw the ring on his finger that matched Commander Erwin Smith’s; Eren never stood a chance.It only got worse when the Commander joined his dreams.Those golden, crisp hands manhandling him with confidence; a warm mouth prickling his body with unshaven facial hair…It had Eren going insane.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager
Comments: 12
Kudos: 216





	Unbreak my heart new

**Author's Note:**

> takes place between the reclaim of wall maria and them getting to the ocean - in this canon divergence, armin is still given the serum but erwin is alive. it's not my best work, but i kind of used this as a practice to write poly relations bc i'm planning to write a more in depth eruriren fic at some point... 
> 
> there's a fair amount of angst at the start, with eren's mental instability coming into play, but it doesn't relate negatively to the relationship. however, triggers for self mutilation (eren trying to transform unconsciously and hurting himself) and vomiting (by eren, but it's brief)
> 
> bless hanji, honestly.
> 
> title from mercury by sleeping at last

It was no secret that Eren suffered from nightmares. If the entire Scouting Legion hadn’t heard his screams from the dungeon below ground almost every night, they could hear it now that the Titan Shifter slept among his comrades. There was almost a routine now among the Levi Squad - Mikasa would turn on an oil lamp as her and Armin would shake their best friend away and soothe his quiet crying, which for once wasn’t provoked by Jean. Sasha would sleepily reach into her “secret” stash of food and offer Eren whatever she had; usually some kind of vegetable, which he would nibble on absentmindedly. Connie and Jean would keep an eye out so no patrolling superior would tell them off for being awake past  _ lights out, _ before trading light banter with Eren to ease his suffering, and then they’d all go back to sleep.

Some mornings, Eren would lean against Mikasa with clouded eyes and refuse to eat breakfast, ignore the withering looks his Captain sent him throughout the day about his poor performance and barely eat dinner. Sometimes Eren was perfectly alright, laughing with his friends and kicking Jean’s ass in combat training just to see the veins pop in his head.

The morning of the day the Commander and the Squad Captains were scheduled to return from a two-day meeting with the council in Sina, Eren was shoving his breakfast to Sasha in silent solidarity and covering his eyes, eye bags dark and heavy. He ignored the gentle pokes from Connie and Armin, and the offerings of food Mikasa was trying to persuade him to eat, and didn’t fight back the playful kicks Jean tried to provoke him with. He stood up to salute his Commander and Captain Levi when they made their return, freezing when Levi gave him a questioning look but saying nothing until the evening.

When it was clear Eren wasn’t going to consume more than his bread roll, Levi gripped him by the back of his harness and forced him to his feet, dragging him off to his office without a word to the table, who sat in shock. Eren was sputtering when he was eventually let go, the door of Levi’s office slamming shut behind them as he straightened his clothes, “Sir-”   
  
“I’m going to cut your hair. It’s been annoying me.”   
  
The words makes Eren blink in surprise, hand reaching up to grasp his short ponytail with a worried look. It makes Levi chuckle slightly as he walks to a closet, pulling out supplies, “Relax, brat, I’ll just trim it. If you can keep it out of your eyes, you can keep it long. Now, take a seat.”   
  
Eren does, trying not to shiver as thin fingers tease through his locks strained by the tight hold the elastic had on it, which Levi reprimands him for. The room is silent except for the quiet snips of scissors in Eren’s hair, cutting back the split ends that were beginning to grow at the curl of Eren’s nape. Levi is completely concentrated in doing the job correctly, keeping his face completely blank even as he turns Eren so he can do his bangs - they still droop below his eyes, but part as to not hinder his vision, curling nicely around the back of his ears.

Levi steps back when he’s done. “Better. Now you look less like an animal.”   
  
Eren stands with a snort, “Would be more fitting that way.”   
  
Levi pauses and gives Eren a judging look, ready to fight that opinion before turning to his desk with a click of his tongue. “Fuck off before I put you on cleaning duty, shitty brat.”   
  
Eren hurries away with an uncontrollable grin on his face, the type he can’t explain to his roommates when he gets to their quarters, just shaking his head and climbing into bed. His usual dreams of his father’s memories, of his Titan predecessors fighting to survive and the grotesque eating of flesh is replaced with rough, delicate hands pulling his body apart with promises of pleasure. He wakes up suddenly with a gasp, carefully not to alert the rest of his squad, which sleep peacefully through the lack of his nightmares, and he jacks off in the lonely communal bathroom five minutes later with dirty, despicable thoughts of his Captain.

He refuses to meet the man’s eyes that morning at breakfast, especially when Erwin joins the room and kisses his husband’s forehead right there at the table. Levi has his arms crossed and keeps that blank look on his face, but offers a quirk of his lips and offers the rest of his meal to his husband. Eren is brought out of his trance by a nudge from Mikasa, “Eren?”   
  
“Fine,” He growls, stabbing a piece of carrot with a harsh thrust and nearly choking on it when he eats it. 

He’s able to avoid the Captain all day, as he’s forced through meetings and paperwork in his office the entire day, but doesn’t anticipate Commander Erwin approaching him alone as he’s making his way to bed at night, “Eren. How are you?”   
  
Eren stops. “Just fine, sir. Why?”   
  
“Armin was telling me earlier you’ve been suffering from nightmares, and Levi has been commenting that your performance has been all over the pace,” Erwin places a comforting hand on Eren’s shoulder that almost has him melting at the touch. “If you want me to set up appointments with Hanji-”   
  
“I think I’m fine,” Eren blurts, hurriedly making an excuse to dart down the hall and away from Erwin and whatever that warm feeling in his heart was. He violently rubs at his warm cheeks and hopes his blush was gone by the time he got back to his shared bedroom; he didn’t want to have to deal with Jean’s teasing that he was blushing like a schoolgirl. Armin gives him a knowing look when Eren climbs into his bed, which he vehemently  _ ignores  _ and pretends to go to sleep. He’s still awake when the lamp is blown out and everyone’s snores echo in the room, stiff in his blanket and feeling boxed in by the borders of his bed.

He falls asleep to the ghost sensation of Erwin strong, caring hand enveloping his shoulder and offering him warmth and comfort. It combines with the pleasure of Levi’s fingers in his hair and the gentle tugs of assurance-

Fuck.

Oh, he’s  _ so  _ fucked.

Eren is last out of bed the next morning and is quick to follow his friends to breakfast, issue in his pants privately dealt with and relaxing when he sits at the table. He offers a glance to the Captains table where Levi is watching Hanji in amusement as they rant about something or another, before beginning to eat himself.

HIs first bite is cut off by Jean’s snort, “You really have it bad, huh?”   
  
Eren paused. “What are you on about now, horse face?”   
  
“Captain Levi. You’re not even subtle, Jaeger.”

Eren rips off the end of his bread and lands it at Jean’s nose, who blinks at the sudden bombardment and frowns. “Stay out of it, Jean. I’m serious.”

Jean leans forward and cups his chin with his palm, lazy smirk rolling on his lips that is absolutely disgusting to Eren’s mind, who scoffs at the show of arrogance. “C’mon Eren, there’s no need to be shy. I bet you dream about the Captain all the time, right? Don’t you think that midget would look good on his knees-”   
  
It’s enough to gode Eren, who is flying up and gripping Jean by the collar of his shirt, yanking him up forcefully and causing the whole table to erupt in noise, no doubt attracting the attention of everyone in a mile radius. Jean is completely immune to Eren’s dark eyes and low whisper by now, “Mind your own fucking business, asshole. Maybe focus on your nonexistant sex life before mine.”   
  
Jean has a tight grip around Eren’s cuffed hands and uses their force to rip him over the table, trays of food flying as Jean stands above Eren, the latter groaning from the sudden exertion of pressure released on his back. Before Jean can punch Eren or kick him or even berate him, Captain Levi is grabbing him by his hair and dragging him away with a yell, and Mikasa and Armin are helping Eren up.   
  
“Are you okay?” Mikasa is quick and thorough as she checks over Eren for any injuries that he hasn’t sustained, and he waves her away with a sigh and crease in his features.

Levi is back in record time, forcing Eren to his feet and looking him over with a scowl. “No training for you today.”

“But sir-”   
  
“You’ll be cleaning the whole station instead.”   
  
There’s silence from Eren and his comrades, before Sasha and Connie yell about how he shouldn’t be punished for anything, since Jean was the one who instigated it. Eren doesn’t complain, considering cleaning is easy and Jean got put on horse stable duty as his punishment, and just smiles at his friends before following orders. 

At first, when Eren was forced into rigorous cleaning tactics and schedules to appease Levi, he’d moaned and groaned because he couldn’t do any of it right; Levi would always ask him to do it again. It wasn’t until days before the expedition that Levi praised his handiwork and didn’t ask him to repeat it, and would admit sleepless nights later, that he was a better cleaner than most people Levi knew, other than himself. Cleaning slowly became therapeutic for Eren, and he assumed it was the same for the Captain.

Occasionally throughout the day him or Erwin would come and admire his handiwork with an accepting nod, and in the Commander’s case, a pleased and reassuring smile. By the time he was sitting at the dinner table, everyone was firing Jean looks as he sat by himself, everyone making room to get away from how he smelt.

His version of an apology to Eren was a glare and a growled “Don’t,” which the shifter accepted with a pleased wink. He ignored the way Jean rolled his eyes as Eren focused on Erwin and Levi at a seperate table, the blond keeping his lover close with an arm around his shoulders, ring glistening under the careful light, and Eren grimaced. 

“You know he’s married, right?”   
  
“I know,” Eren mumbled, picking at his carrots and sighing, offering them to Sasha when he realised his appetite. “That’s not even the worst part.”   
  
Armin raised an encouraging eyebrow, and Eren leaned closer, afraid of someone else hearing his secret with a hushed voice.

“They’re  _ both _ married.”   
  
Armin offered him a sympathetic smile and tried to drag his attention away from the couple with interesting conversation topics and gesturing hands, which succeeded for the most part. Eren ignored his rumbling stomach as the group began to settle down for the night in their private quarters, untying his hair and practically out like a light from his sore muscles and tired brain.

He didn’t get much sleep that was worth having - the nightmares of screaming humans and eating of flesh were back and had him writhing on the bed all night. Eren hadn’t noticed he was even awake as he lied on the floor, Mikasa and Jean restraining his arms as he thrashed and screamed bloody murder, eyes wide and blank and thirsty for something he couldn’t place. He was a moaning mess when Erwin, Levi and Hanji finally stormed in and demanded what the noise was about, freezing at the state of Humanity’s Hope.

Eren’s hands were covered in his own blood, particularly the right one, where the thumb was barely hanging off it’s tendons - it’s clear he’d tried to transform with no luck, panting for much needed breath when he’d finally come back to himself and choking on the tears in his mouth. “Fuck, oh my fuck, I’m gonna…”   
  
He pushed Mikasa and Jean off so he could vomit on the floor, most of it bile that burned the back of his throat and made his stomach churn. His brain swum as he was suddenly grabbed and heaved off somewhere, Levi barking for them to clean up the mess as he was led down halls he couldn’t pay attention to. His vision only began to stop swimming when he was sat down in the infirmary, the three superiors still there as they raced around the room.    
  
“Hanji, why didn’t he transform?”   
  
“I suspect it’s because it wasn’t his intention, but rather something in his nightmares.”   
  
Hanji was shining lights in his eyes and drawing blood with accuracy and speed that would scare Eren if it were anyone else. He hadn’t realised Erwin and Levi were holding his less mutilated hand until he took a giant breath and sobbed slightly, wounds finally beginning to steam as they healed. The hands gripped him harder as a comfort, watching as Eren writhed in pain until the blood was gone and skin was healed.

Hanji looked worried, “Your healing shouldn’t hurt like that… should it?”   
  
“...Hasn’t before.”   
  
They cast a stern look to Erwin and Levi before ushering the pair out and demanding they go to sleep; something about Erwin having an important meeting with the capital earlier that morning. They sighed and sat in front of Eren to look over his hands, where the steam was beginning to dissipate, “I swear, those two care  _ too  _ much about you.”   
  
Eren jolts with a look and Hanji laughs, beginning to exam their tests with shaking shoulders, “Oh Eren, it’s not like it’s a secret. Those two have been talking about adding you to their pair for weeks now… you really haven’t noticed their looks?”   
  
Eren slips down into his chair in vague embarrassment.

-

After he’s retired for the last few hours of the night, he dreams about Levi and Erwin kissing the scars that are hidden under his repaired skin and decides enough is enough.

Except Erwin leaves early in the morning for that meeting and Eren misses him, because of course he does.

Levi eyes him a significant look at breakfast when Eren seems to deflate with the lack of their Commander, pulling Eren aside before training begins that day and whispers in his ear, “Let’s do something to surprise him tonight, huh? Then we’ll talk.”   
  
Eren swallows and stiffens when a kiss is offered at the corner of his lips, Levi slauntering off as if nothing had ever happened. He acts completely calm through their day of training - they focus on OMD practice, so it’s easy for Eren to forget about their plans and slip into the motions. Eventually, Sasha, Connie and Jean realise how boring it is to just swing around and make playful jabs at each other, subtly cutting each other off until Connie misses and lands on the ground, causing them all to laugh as Levi hangs overhead and sighs with a hidden smile.

Eren almost completely forgets until he walks past the Commander’s office after dinner and sees the light in the room on, offering a small knock and entering when his presence is granted, freezing at the scene in front of him.

“Thought you chickened out, brat.”   
  
The rice-paper sliding door that leads to Erwin’s bedroom from the office is open, revealing him and his husband on the bed. Levi is lying back, head cushioned by pillows, with his legs splayed wide to accommodate Erwin’s stature, as he kneels on the sheets and overlooks Levi with soft delight, completely dressed where Levi is not. Eren closes the office door behind him as he slowly walks to the bedroom, shivering at the warm, hungry eyes both his superiors are eyeing him with. He pauses when he gets to the doorway and leans against it, admiring Levi’s pale skin - he’s wearing black, cotton thigh highs that reach ¼ above his knees, a garter belt strapped to keep them pulled up and connected to black, lace panties that do nothing to hide the appearance of his erection.

Levi’s purr echoes around the room, arching under Erwin’s touch when he reaches out to caress his husband’s side gently; teasingly. “Come closer, Eren.”

Eren is quick to stand beyond the bed next to Erwin, falling slightly when a strong hand reaches up to grab him by the shirt and force him down to Erwin’s mouth, kissing him with glee. Eren whines against him immediately and gets on his knees with Erwin, the blond towering over him and taking command of the kiss quickly, like he had in Eren’s dreams. He’s panting when their passionate lip-lock disconnects and ignores Erwin’s light chuckle, reaching behind himself to throw off his jacket.

Both are snapped out of their bubble when Levi pushes Erwin’s broad chest with his foot, frowning at the lack of attention and wiggling on the bed, sinking more into the comfortable sheets. “I’m  _ waiting _ .”

Erwin chuckles, grabbing the ankle with his hand and lifting it to kiss the prominent bone, Levi sighing and throwing his head back. Eren sits there entranced by the two, not at all put out by the loving attention Erwin is giving the Captain with his lips, eventually sucking a bruise into a pale thigh that has Levi spreading his legs widely, enough to situate Eren, who smooths a warm hand up Levi’s right leg. Erwin blows air over Levi’s crotch, the small stain there causing him to shiver as Erwin pulls back, “You want Eren to fuck you, darling? Like we talked about?”   
  
Levi groans and nods, tightening his thighs when Erwin stands up, so Eren is pressed between him. Eren is momentarily overwhelmed before Erwin leans over his and whispers in his ear, “Doesn’t he look pretty, Eren? He loves it when I dress him up like this.”   
  
Levi snorts, “You perverted, old man.”   
  
Erwin doesn’t argue it, handing a vial of oil to Eren and coaxing him forward. Levi lets the panties get pushed aside and sighs when Eren slowly slides a slick finger in by the knuckles, easily accommodating and asking for a second with a thrust of his hips, which Eren obliges to. He tenses slightly when those fingers scissor gently, head tilting to the side so he can look at Erwin, “He’s good.”   
  
His voice is a croak and makes Erwin hum in delight, lips scratching at the back of Eren’s neck with warm air and soft kisses. Eren’s fingers stutter when a gentle bite is lacing the nape of his neck, catching Levi’s prostate and causing him to jump on the bed, a choked moan escaping his lips. Eren does it again and shakes at Erwin’s light, teasing touches, who grips Eren’s waist with a firm hand and deep voice, “Sensitive.”   
  
Levi quickly gets fed up by the three fingers slowly fucking him open, arching his back to get them deeper and offering Eren a dirty look when Eren pulls them out in response. Erwin is quick to hurriedly undress Eren, still wearing that offending shirt as his boots, harness and pants are chucked aside and he’s plastered against Levi’s front again. He unclips the garter and slipped off the panties, knees bent and spread around Eren, loosely curling around his thighs and hips. Levi sighs when Eren slowly pushes in, muffled when Erwin crawls by his side and kisses him gently, thin fingers tightening in blond hair as Eren bottoms out, clutching Levi’s hips in a bruising grip.

He restrains himself from moving until Levi thrusts himself back, causing Eren to look up from where they’re both joined to the head of the bed. Erwin and Levi are watching him with lazy smiles and dark eyes, Levi biting his lips when Eren begins to move and Erwin’s mouth parting as he watches the two fuck, slower than their usual bouts of rough sex. Levi hand an arm slung over his eyes quickly as Eren gets more confident in his thrusts, reaching up and forcing Levi to meet his eyes by pinning that arm to the bed, pleased when Levi arches at the show of strength and restraint and bites his lip until it bleeds shallowly. Erwin has a firm grip on the tent in his trousers as he watches the two, honey voice slipping into their ears, “Fuck him nice and slow, Eren, that’s it… Play with his nipples, he loves that.”   
  
Eren dips his head with red cheeks, allowing Levi’s iron grip around his waist to uphold their thrusts and teases his hands up Levi’s sides, watching the way he shivers under the touch. He lets out an obscene moan when curious thumbs rubbed over his buds hardened from arousal, grip tight as he grabs Eren’s hair when the younger swipes his tongue over one. Levi whines loudly when his prostate is nudged and Eren focuses on that spot, toying with Levi’s chest and admiring with wide eyes how it takes his Captain apart under him.

There’s the sound of slick muffling where Erwin is kissing Levi again, when the latter arches suddenly and freezes as he comes over his lower abdomen. Levi’s walls tightening around Eren’s cock and being able to watch the raw display of affection between the married couple has his hips stuttering and his mouth opening with a broken moan, coming in Levi shortly after the man has calmed down. The bed is momentarily filled with the sound of heavy breathing, Levi’s hand curling in Erwin’s hair and tugging him forward, “Oi, you want your fill?”   
  
Erwin has a hungry smile on his face, urging Eren to pull out of Levi, who flops down beside his Captain and watches with half lidded eyes. Erwin crawls in between Levi’s legs, the man whimpering at his thighs are pressed open and a slither of come trickles from his hole and onto the sheets, the Commander licking his lips before diving in. Levi whines loudly and thrashes under the overstimulation, holding the sheets in a death grip and looking at Eren with an uncharacteristically red face, “He’s… a disgusting man,” Levi pants eventually. “He’d beg to-  _ ah, Erwin! ... _ do this everytime w-we fuck.”

Eren licks his lips, cock twitching against his stomach because of course it is, and sits up. “It’s hot,” he murmurs, catching Levi’s lips in a kiss. The man trades the sheets for Eren’s back and scratches his shoulders with his nails, steam emitting from the wounds instantly as they heal, which only prompts Eren to drown Levi with his tongue. Eventually, Erwin pulls away from Levi’s ass and kisses his thighs with gentle bites, watching the two kiss with a hunger in his eyes and hearty grip on his belt.

Levi notices and pulls away, “How do you suppose we  _ relieve  _ our Commander, Jaeger?”   
  
Eren gulps, sizing Erwin as he sits up and finally begins to remove his clothing, revealing his wide, golden chest that’s sprinkled in light airs, and toying with his belt. “I want to suck you off,” He blurts, face immediately going red.

Erwin grins at Levi, both of them settling into the bed. When Eren does nothing, Erwin parts his legs slowly and palms his erection, gesturing him over, “I’m waiting, Eren.”   
  
Said boy excitedly clambers over Levi until he’s enclosed in Erwin’s much thicker thighs, grasping for the belt buckle of his dress slacks and unclasping it, along with the zipper of his pants. There’s a deep chuckle, “Eager?”   
  
Eren pauses, “I’ve… dreamt about this,” He admits, looking over the size of the tent in Erwin’s trousers and shivering.

Levi’s voice is a drawl, “Have you now, Eren? C’mon, be a good boy and tell us more.”   
  
Eren whines, “Fuck, I... “ He knows he’s red from embarrassment, but he pushes through at the feeling of those heated gazes on him; expecting. “Want to choke on your cock, sir. A-And have… Levi feed it to me.”

Erwin groans and Levi is flying up from his lethargic position, gripping Eren’s hair, forcing him to watch as Erwin slowly pulls his cock out from his briefs, not pulling the fabric down any further than needed. “Look at him, Eren. What do you think?”   
  
“Fuck, he’s big.”   
  
Levi laughs something dark close to Eren’s ear, biting the lobe, “It is. It feels even bigger when it’s up your ass, but we’ll save that for another day,” He amends, grip tightening when Eren whines. “Right now, you’re going to take his cock in your mouth. And if you’re good, I’ll give you a reward.”   
  
Eren nods rapidly and lets the hand bend him down, gripping Erwin’s clothed legs and sucks the tip into his parted lips. He’s given a few blowjobs in his time as a cadet - it’s not foriegn to him, and he’s pleased at the way Erwin’s eyes flash when he tongues the slit. Levi’s body is flush against his back, spare hand pulling up the shirt to his armpits so he can admire the fleshing dark muscles at Eren’s shivers, still encouraging him deeper on Erwin’s thick cock in his mouth. He gags lightly when the tip hits his throat, rewarded by the deep cooing of his Commander when his head is pulled back slowly and dropped again. Eventually, Eren’s mouth is getting fucked by Erwin’s cock at a quicker pace, encouraged by the moans from the blond and the whispers from Levi. He knows tears are streaming down his face from the jumps in breathing and force against his throat but he only moans and feels Erwin shake against him, pubic hair sometimes ticking Eren’s nose and head popping from his mouth. 

It’s when Levi slams his head down and doesn’t push him back up that Eren anticipates Erwin’s orgasm, which rattles his body. Erwin’s bitter but not unenjoyable come fills his mouth and he’s swallowing majority of it, until he has to pull off in fear of choking. Immediately, Levi is pulling him back and slamming their lips together, coaxing Eren’s mouth open and licking the remains of Erwin release, causing a synchronized choke from Eren and Erwin at the display. Eren’s body rattles when Levi wraps an appreciative hand over his hard on and lets out an embarrassed whine when he comes again, less white liquid splashing on his chest than before but enough to make him shiver.

Eren collapses on Erwin’s chest and watches Levi stumble to the adjoined bathroom, sighing at the hand massaging his shoulders. “Fuck.”   
  
Erwin laughs and the sound of the shower turning on blends with it like music.

-

Eren is the last at their breakfast table, plate high full of food more than usual, both acts causing his friends to go silent.

Mikasa is frowning, “Where were you last night.”   
  
Eren takes a bit of his apple with a smug grin, rolling his eyes when Connie and Jean immediately erupt in laughter and questions of who he had sex with last night. Eventually, when Eren makes no move to answer their questions, Jean leans in with a dirty whisper, “You take the Captain behind Erwin’s back, did you?”   
  
Before Eren could bark at Jean, a hand is pulling the Titan Shifter away and gripping his chin for a gentle kiss, meeting the blue eyes of Erwin when he pulls away. He stands up to his full height and offers a charming smile to the table, “Good morning, everyone. I hope you didn’t mind that we stole Eren away; it won’t happen every night.”   
  
There’s a snort and Levi is standing next to his husband, ruffling a hand through Eren’s loose hair with a rare, fond smile, “Oh, not if I can help it. C’mon, Eren made us tea… it’d be a shame for it to go to waste.”

They depart as quickly as they came, the whole table in shock as Eren begins on his bread, winking at Jean and finally responding to his question with a kick to his shin. “Nah, Erwin watched.”


End file.
